


Shrek Fucks Rohan's Hot Twink Ass

by squidbobs



Category: Shrek (Movies), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but not really, im so sorry, this is not serious btw... im crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidbobs/pseuds/squidbobs
Summary: It's exactly what it looks like.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyoooms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoooms/gifts).



> this was originally jotaro/rohan but uh
> 
> yeah
> 
> i wanted to make my friend yell so i changed this to shrek/rohan enjoy lmao

“Rohan,” Shrek begins, his voice chastising and authoritative in a way that makes Rohan shiver and bite down on his lower lip. It’s like Shrek just asked him what he was doing in his swamp. He feels a spike of arousal, but that’s quickly replaced by irritation and the twitching of his brow when he realizes Shrek is looking away from him. “What is the meaning of this?” he asks. Rohan lets his annoyance fizzle out before responding. 

“Like I said, you seem like you’re stressed from always working so hard. I work so much because I can handle it. I am the great Kishibe Rohan, after all. While you’re certainly not an average man, even you need to destress and give in to your desires every once in a while,” Rohan explains, his body facing Shrek as he leans back on his elbows, lifting his leg and using the tip of his heel to turn Shrek’s face toward him. “Don’t act like a child. Look at me when you address me.” He lowers his leg right after, but not after purposely brushing over Shrek’s crotch with his foot. He bites back a smirk at the way Shrek shudders, his large green hands clenching into fists as a show of his restraint.

“What do you want from me, Rohan?” he asks, moving closer to search Rohan’s eyes for an answer. Before Rohan even has the chance to respond or even realize it, he’s completely caged in by Shrek’s massive, stinky body.

“What do you think, Shrek?” Rohan coos, reaching up a hand to lightly scratch under Shrek’s chin. His eyes are half-lidded as he drags his teeth over his lower lip, gaze following down from Shrek’s hideous face to his body, shirt dirty from going months without being washed and stretched over green flab.

_ ‘Sexy,’ _ Rohan thinks.

Shrek says nothing, instead using one of his dirty yaoi hands to press against Rohan’s side and slightly rub over it. Rohan moans softly at the contact, pleased to see the ogre has picked up on his hint so quickly.

Shrek remains silent, but his arousal is apparent from how quickly he reacts to each of Rohan’s little actions. Shrek straddles him and has his thumbs brushing over his nipples through the fabric of the dress, rubbing them in slow circles. Rohan’s back arches and he mewls at the contact—he’s always been sensitive here, and to feel pads of Shrek’s large, sausage-like fingers drives the artist wild.

“You’re captivating. Your skin is soft, your lips are lush, and your eyelashes are dark and thick,” Shrek caresses one of Rohan’s legs, his gaze following the path of his hand in an appreciative way. “Your legs are long and your features are delicate. Even more arousing is knowing despite appearances, you aren’t actually fragile,” Shrek explains. With every word, Rohan feels himself grow more flustered. He knows he’s gorgeous, but he’s never heard someone admire and compliment him like this before. It makes him want Shrek all the more.

The way Shrek eyes him makes his panties feel a little tighter, his heart beat a little faster. He’d be lying if he said the way Shrek is looking at him, feeling him, didn’t make him tremble with more desire than he’s ever felt in his entire life.

“You’re lovely, lad,” Shrek moves his hands to rub over Rohan’s crotch, pulling a gasp from his lips.

“You’re so turned on and I’ve barely even touched you,” Shrek notes, chuckling as he palms Rohan’s half-hard dick through his dress. Honestly, it’s embarrassing to be put in a situation like this, but he can’t help the way his back arches and he eagerly rubs himself against Shrek’s hand.

Shrek hikes up the dress up his flat stomach. Rohan’s cheeks burn when Shrek’s fingers move up and under the hem of his lacy panties, lifting his hips for him to take them off and frowning when he doesn’t do that right away.

“I’m admiring how cute you look under me,” is all he says, making Rohan flush. He really has to try hard not to make some angry comment about how he  _ isn’t _ cute. Shrek takes his time in tracing the patterns with his fingers, making Rohan’s breath heavier in anticipation.

“Hurry up. If you’re going to fuck me, do it right,” Rohan says, glaring up at Shrek. It’s arousing to be objectified like this, but right now he only wants Shrek’s big fat green cock inside him.. He wants to feel Shrek’s fingers pinching his nipples and prodding at his hole.

Shrek leans back to tug off his mud-caked shirt so Rohan takes that chance to pull down the top of his dress just enough to reveal his chest, leaving the material bunched up around his stomach. He sits up to remove his panties, sighing in relief when cold air finally hits his aching cock.

Shrek is now only in his boxers. Finally, he sees Shrek’s body. It’s pretty much a dad bod… All hairy and dirty and green. Rohan licks his lips. Shrek is the sexiest guy he knows (apart from himself). Jotaro ain't got nothin' on this sexy beast of an ogre.

Shrek takes that as some sort of invitation and leans in and engages Rohan in a kiss. As expected, it’s the rough and crushing kind. It’s overwhelming and difficult since Shrek’s mouth tastes awful from the shit he always funnels into his mouth and because of how big his mouth is compared to Rohan’s. Still, he keeps the pace and is wholly overpowering. All Rohan can really do is try to keep up and gasp weakly when a knee rubs his cute little cock.

“Hm. Your taste is just is just as sweet as your scent.” Shrek moves the kisses away from his mouth to his neck. They’re open-mouthed and sloppy and when he reaches the base he bites into Rohan’s skin, causing the twink to cry out in pain.

“Mmmn, fuck, Shrek please,” Rohan moans breathlessly, squeezing his thighs together and rubbing them against each other as he shifts, hoping Shrek takes the hint to move faster. He makes himself more forward by  gently rubbing his knee against Shrek’s clothed dick. “Don’t you want to be inside me?” Rohan opens his eyes to half-lids and sends Shrek a lecherous smile, spreading his legs and rocking his hips upward.

Thankfully, Rohan has a self-lubricating ass so Shrek sets right to work rubbing over Rohan’s entrance. “Hm, is your little hole loose from all the times you’ve fucked yourself thinking about me?” Rohan whines, pressing himself against Shrek’s meaty fingers. His thighs are shaking in anticipation and his whole body feels warm. It’s almost too much just thinking about how close he is to getting what he wants.

The ogre pushes two fingers into Rohan, scissoring them and thrusting them to stretch him out. Rohan’s grip on the couch tightens, the sudden moan pulled from him so loud and unabashed that he can hardly believe it came from him. Shrek’s fingers are far thicker than his own, thicker than the fingers of any other man that he’s been with. Two of them alone is almost big enough to feel like the size of cocks he regularly likes to take. It makes him eager to see what the big green monster’s dick is like.

“Ahh please… Please give me more,” Rohan’s spreading his legs as far apart as he can, matching the thrust of Shrek’s fingers with his hips to feel him deep but it’s not enough. “I want you inside me, fucking me already. Please… You make me so wet, Shrek,” he’s pleading now, finding it hard to feel any shame when Jotaro’s already got his fingers inside him.

Shrek growls, adding a third finger. He gives Rohan no time to adjust and it’s apparent to him now that the ogre has no intentions of being gentle with him. How it came to this, he doesn’t know, but he’s glad he doesn’t have to coax Shrek into treating him harshly. He knows Shrek is generally a well-composed and respectable man, so to see him like this, so carnal, it drives him wild with a desperate lust he’s never felt before.

Shrek’s fingers are suddenly gone and Rohan almost complains, but then he hears Shrek hastily pulling down his underwear to smear the excessive wetness leaking from Rohan’s ass on his dick.

Despite his hasty actions, Shrek doesn’t push in and start fucking him right away. He grips his thick cock and lazily rubs his head over the entrance of Rohans puckered hole, occasionally pushing in just the tip but quickly pulling back out to rub at his hole some more. It seems to go on forever and Rohan feels embarrassed from how much precum is leaking from his cock because of it. He wants Shrek so bad it’s driving him crazy. 

“Say you want it. Beg,” Shrek demands in that commanding tone Rohan can’t help but follow, and it has him inhaling a shaky breath, nodding desperately.

“Please fuck me. I need you so bad… You’re so big, p-please.  _ Ahh _ —I can’t take it anymore, Shrek,” as soon as the words leave Rohan’s lips, Shrek is pressing into him, stretching him wider than he’s ever been in his entire life. Rohan cries out and does his best to relax despite the intrusion, his thighs quivering from holding them spread wide for so long. Shrek fixes that issue by working Rohan’s legs over his shoulders, effectively folding the artist in half.

“ _ F-fuck _ . You’re so deep,” Rohan’s breaths are labored, his lower half stinging in pain but the heat of arousal still sets his nerves ablaze. Shrek stays still above him, bushy unibrow furrowed and mouth set in a line that does little to tell Rohan what he’s thinking. The only part of his expression that betrays him is his the red  hue blotching his cheeks.

“You’re tight yet still sucking me in so eagerly,” Shrek comments, his voice composed in a way that grates on Rohan’s nerves since he’s falling apart already.

Shrek begins rolling his hips slowly and lets out a low, guttural groan. His gaze is fixated on Rohan as if he can’t look away from him for even a moment. Every slight thrust and push of his hips pulls a small gasp from Rohan, the pain of being so full morphing into a once again delicious heat and pleasure. The hand that isn’t digging into the couch is buried in Shrek’s back flab.

Their pace is slow and sensual at first, the burn slow as they just share lazy, tongue-filled kisses. Rohan almost feels suffocated by the heat and size of Shrek’s monstrous tongue, and he knows he can’t cum like this. He needs more, but given his position he can’t actually do anything about it. Gently (but enough to cause some slight pain), Rohan digs his nails into Shrek’s skin, doing as best as he can to press himself closer to the ogre.

“You don’t need to be gentle with me. I love it rough,” Rohan smirks up at Shrek, his tone biting, but it’s really just his plea to receive more, for Shrek to fuck him the way he knows he can. There’s power in those thighs that keep gently pushing against his own, he can feel it. He’s such a strong creature, isn’t he?

Shrek huffs in annoyance, lips twitching into a frown as he responds with a hard thrust right against the spot in Rohan’s ass that has his toes curling and his eyes rolling back. His cock bounces from the movement and more precum smears on his abdomen. It’s embarrassing, the way his mouth formed an ‘o’ as he wailed, and it didn’t stop there.

Shrek apparently snaps and suddenly he’s relentless, his thighs smacking harshly against the backs of Rohan’s with every thrust. He’s pounding into Rohan so hard and fast and making him moan so loud he’s sure that anyone approaching his front door would hear, but Rohan doesn’t care. He loves this. He’s longed for this for so long.

Apart from the meeting of their thighs, Rohan’s breathy cries (which he admittedly plays up, but only just a little to fit the mood), and Shrek’s own hearty moans there is this slight squelching sound coming from between them. Rohan almost wants to think it’s disgusting, but it’s a testament to how wet he is down there—how turned on he is.

“Nnngh… I’m so close, Shrek. You feel so good inside me,” Rohan whines and throws his head back, reaching between them to fist his aching cock. He looks up at Shrek with a surprisingly self-assured, filthy smile before he speaks again. His voice is airy and broken up because of each resulting thrust and how much he’s been moaning, but he speaks anyway.

“You love it, don’t you? My ass?” he clenches around Shrek’s dick at the word, his hips canting, “Finish inside me.  _ Please _ .”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Shrek rasps out, his hips stuttering against Rohan’s. He’s a little more frenzied in his movements now, losing all rhythm he’d built up before. “You feel amazing. You’re so cute like this—like a kitten. My little sex kitten,” Rohan wants to rolls his eyes at this statement, but he can’t help the way he cries out Shrek’s name when he cums, white spurting out from the tip of his cock. The resulting squeezing around Shrek’s ding-a-ling brings him over the edge, too, and he empties himself inside of the mangaka. Rohan lazily continues to stroke himself, mumbling a soft ‘Mmm, yeah, like that,’ when he feels Shrek’s hot, thick cum fill up his insides.

 

**Author's Note:**

> kill me


End file.
